Of letters and jealous headmasters
by Inlovewithcomedy99
Summary: When Minerva gets a mysterious letter, Albus cannot help but be curious as to its sender. When he over hears some of the teachers gossiping about the 'mysterious man' Minerva is meeting, will Albus let his jealousy get the better of him? Will it be the end of a possible relationship, before it has even begun? My first ever fanfic. Please R&R.


Sunlight beamed down on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It reflected of the tiny droplets, left by the storm from the previous day, causing the grounds to glisten like a crystal wonderland. Everything seemed tranquil and calming as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, made his way to the Great Hall. Already students had swarmed to their house's long tables, anticipating the glorious breakfast the house elves never failed to produce. Albus steadily made his way through the masses of students towards the head table were the teachers sat. As he approached his seat he caught the eye of his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. He felt his stomach do several flips as she gave him a soft smile. He returned the smile and quickly sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Minerva. I trust you slept well." Albus said. It had become a ritual that every day, he would greet her in the same way.

Minerva chuckled quietly and said, "Good morning, Albus. Don't I always? You've only been asking the same question for the last 25 years."

He laughed at her playful tone and turned to fill his plate with food. As he reached for some toast, so did Minerva and their fingers brushed against each other's, causing them to retract their hands blushing furiously. He gestured for her to go first and she chuckled nervously, grabbing a piece and murmuring a quiet 'thank you'.

He began to muse as he tucked into his breakfast. He'd been in love with Minerva for many years, more than he cared to remember, and yet every time he decided that he would tell her, his Gryffindor courage failed him. _You'll have to tell her someday_ a voice in his head told him. _But what if she doesn't feel the same? _Another moaned. _You would have lost your friendship. _The arrival of the morning post interrupted him. Owls of various shapes, colours and sizes soared around the hall, dropping letters and parcels as they went. He watched as a small barn owl flew straight towards them and dropped a letter on Minerva's, thankfully, empty plate and perched on the back of her chair. As she scrutinised the writing on the envelope, she feed a couple of left over sausages to the small bird, before it flew off leaving Minerva to read her letter.

Albus watched from the corner of his eye as Minerva carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside. The small smile that tugged the corner of her mouth as she read the letter caused his curiosity to intensify. She folded up the letter and stuffed it into the pocket in her robes and gracefully rose from her chair, flashing him a smile as she did, and left the Great hall without another word.

Albus stared after her as she went. _I wonder who that could have been _He thought to himself, sighing as he eased himself from his chair and left the hall the same way Minerva went moments before.

It was not until two weeks later that Albus found out what was in the letter. It was during the afternoon that Albus had run out of Sherbet Lemons (there should have been his first clue) and was heading down to the kitchens to when he heard Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout talking just around the corner from where he stood. Despite his better nature, he stopped and listened to their conversation for a while. He became intrigued at the topic of their conversation.

"SHE'S WHAT!" He heard Rolanda shout, and then chuckled when he heard the other witches try and quieten her.

"Rolanda, you know she won't be impressed if the whole school hears, now shush!" Poppy hissed. With there being no lessons that day, it would be very likely that a wandering student may over hear their conversation and tell their friends, who would spread the gossip to others and it would continue until the whole school knew.

"But…I…it" She stuttered. Albus had to hold back his laughter that threatened to escape as he thought about the expression that she must have been wearing at that moment.

"I'm as shocked as you are but Minerva would be furious if everyone found out because you were shouting your head off." Pomona whispered. Albus suddenly felt his curiosity increase when he heard Minerva's name. What was she doing that was so shocking? He knew that she had gone out for the day but…

"What did she say to you then? Before she left." Rolanda had recovered herself and was now interrogating Pomona.

"Not much," she replied, "I asked her if she was doing anything special and she told me that she was meeting someone at Hogsmeade and I asked if this someone happened to be a gentleman and she laughed and said perhaps and… oh you should have seen her. She looked so happy and excited and…" She stopped abruptly when the three noticed a flash of colourful robes disappear back around the corner, and footsteps hurrying away.

"Oh no…" Poppy breathed, dread filling her voice.

"Well," Rolanda murmured, "This should get interesting." The only reply she received was two very harsh glares.

Minerva returned later that evening, shortly after dinner had ended. She'd had a lovely evening and could not wait to share her day with Albus. It had been so nice to catch up with…

"He didn't even show up for lunch and now he missed dinner. Isn't that a bit odd?" She heard a first year Hufflepuff say.

"He probably had loads of work to do." A second year Ravenclaw replied, "Not only is he headmaster but I hear the Minister is always asking him for advice." Minerva had to roll her eyes at this. If only they knew just how much the Minister asked for help.

"Well, still. Dumbledore never misses a meal, let alone two in one day."

At this point Minerva began to worry. Albus never usually missed a meal and two in one day was just unheard of. _Maybe he's ill_ she thought to herself. _He was fine this morning. Maybe it's one of those ones that come on suddenly. Oh he could have been lying ill in bed all day and no one thought to check on him because they thought he was working._ With that she made her way hastily towards his office, ignoring the confused glances she was getting. She knew that she was probably over reacting but she couldn't help it. She'd loved him for so long that she found that he made her behave completely irrationally and most of the time without even knowing. She wished so desperately that she could tell him, however the courage that her house was praised for seemed to disappear whenever she came close. It was getting ridiculous she knew, however she was scared. Scared of losing her friendship with him because she was stupid enough to fall in love with him.

As she reached the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office, she whispered the password and it sprang aside and she sprinted up the spiral stairs. She briskly knocked on the door and when she entered she found it just as she feared: empty. She began to make her way towards the staircase that lead to his private chambers when the voice of Armando Dippet stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't go in there." He said, a hint of nervousness lacing his voice. He knew to be wary of the McGonagall's fiery temper.

She turned slowly to face the portrait, her jaw clenched tightly "And why ever not." She spoke with controlled anger.

"Well…because.. urm...well.."

"Oh spit it out man," interrupted Phineas Black. "You can't go in there because Dumbledore doesn't want to see you. He told us specifically not to let you in there."

"Well he did say make up an excuse so as not to hurt her feelings." Moaned Armando. Phineas rolled his eyes which set the two off on an argument, which they became so absorbed in, they did not even notice the frames quiver with the force of the slammed door.

"Can you believe it? No reason just 'he doesn't want to see you'!" Normally Poppy would have found Minerva's, extremely accurate, impression of Phineas Black to be very amusing, however the guilt she felt was enough to sober her well and truly. She listened silently to Minerva's rant, throwing in the odd "yes Minerva", and "no Minerva" as well as a few "how dreadful's".

Minerva noticed her friend's quiet attitude and, unless she was very much mistaken, guilty expression. "What an earth is the matter with you." She exclaimed.

Poppy looked at Minerva, who's emerald eyes were flashing dangerously and decided she'd have to be the one to tell her. She'd always hoped that Albus would tell her but it seemed unlikely now that Minerva had found someone else. "The thing is," she began, hoping her soothing tone would calm the angry witch slightly, "Albus has a very good reason for not speaking to you. At least in his eyes anyway." She continued hastily when she noticed Minerva's hand twitch over the pocket Poppy knew her wand was in.

"And what reason would that be, pray tell."

"Albus may have heard Rolanda, Pomona and I talking about you…going into Hogsmeade…to meet a man." She waited uncertainly as hundreds of emotions flashed across the witches face. Finally, Minerva whispered numbly, "Why should he be so upset that I went to Hogsmeade with…" Her voice faltered at the last bit.

Poppy smiled sympathetically at her and said softly, "Isn't it obvious. The man's jealous. He's been in love with you all these years and then you meet another man, well of course he's going to be upset that he missed his chance."

For a few minutes, all Minerva could do was sit and stare at Poppy, trying to process what she had just said. _He's in love with me _she thought happily. _He actually feels the same way and is jealous because he thinks... Oh my god!_ She spun on her heels and shot out of the room and raced back towards the Headmaster's office. After what seemed like eternity, she reached the gargoyle and spoke the password to enter his office. Again she ran towards the stairs that lead towards Albus' chambers and was stopped by the voice of Phineas.

"Your back." He drawled, boredom dripping from his voice.

"I need to speak to the headmaster immediately." She replied, determinedly making her way up the stairs.

"Well you can't, we already told you this." They had already attracted the attention of the other portraits who were watching with interest.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Minerva snapped back, approaching the chamber door. The portraits snickered and Phineas growled, turned, and left his portrait.

As Minerva stood before the door, she felt the familiar sensation of nerves return to her. She took a deep breath to steel herself against them and raised her hand, firmly knocking three times. There was no reply to her knock and she sighed with annoyance. "Albus," she called, "Albus open this door we need to talk."

Again there was no reply. _Fine. Obviously the calm approach is not going to work._ She assumed, her temper beginning to rise. "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I SHALL BLAST IT OFF ITS HINDGES AND HEX YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY!" She shrieked at the man behind the locked door. There was some movement from inside the room the lock on the door clicked open. _Finally, _she thought as she entered the room.

Standing before her was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of his time, who had fearlessly challenged and defeated Gellert Grindelwald, quaking and unsure as to what he should say to the green eyed witched before him. Minerva looked at him earnestly, waiting for him to speak.

He swallowed nervously and spoke, his voice halting and wobbly, "M-Minerva. What can I do for you?" He tried to make his voice sound light, despite the fact his heart was breaking by just looking at her.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you." Minerva replied. She decided not to reveal the information Poppy had given her, she wanted him admit his feelings freely without being pressured into it because she already knew.

"Why would anything be the matter, my dear?" He laughed nervously.

"Well to start with I come back from my day off to find that you have not only missed dinner, but lunch as well and I come up to see if you are feeling unwell and I'm told by Phineas, very bluntly for that matter, that you don't wish to see me. You've locked yourself away, need I go on?" She looked at him levelly, silently challenging him to tell her otherwise.

Albus stared at her, his mouth hanging upon slightly, and racked his brain for a plausible excuse "I er…" He had none.

Taking a couple of steps closer to him, she softened her tone and asked, "Albus is this because I went out today to meet… another man."

Again he was unable to come up with a clever lie and so nodded his head sadly.

She took another step closer, fighting to keep her face neutral and prevent the smile that threatened to break through. "Does that mean you're…?"

"Yes Minerva." He interrupted, unable to bear the pain that he felt. "I was jealous. I am not proud to admit it but, I was. I know that I have no right to be however I do because… I'm in love with you."

"You're in love with me." She breathed. Although Poppy had already told her, hearing it from Albus himself left her feeling as though she was floating on air.

"Yes, though I understand that you obviously don't feel the same and I can only hope that this doesn't change the friendship we have." He looked away from her, not wanting to witness the rejection that would come after the shock.

Whilst he wasn't looking, she allowed herself a small look of joy at his confession. Minerva then murmured, "I'm afraid this does change our friendship." Her heart clenched as she saw a fleeting look of agony on his face. Moving slowly, she closed the distance between them until she was standing directly in front of him and raise a hand to gently cup his check, encouraging to look at her. When he did she smiled softly. "It changes our friendship because I feel the same. I love you to, Albus."

Later, Minerva would admit that his expression at that moment had been utterly priceless. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open, making him look remarkably like a fish. "But…I thought….I mean…you were…"

Minerva decided that it would be best to put the poor man out of his misery. "The 'man' I was meeting today?" She laughed when he nodded, grinning madly at him. "He was my nephew. He wanted to introduce me to his fiancé. I didn't tell anyone because he wanted to keep it quiet until everything was official. I was going to tell you, however I found you had locked yourself in your room and weren't speaking to me."

The smile that erupted onto Albus' face seemed lighten up the whole room and the infamous twinkle in his sapphire eyes, increased to new levels, making Minerva feel weak at the knees. His arms suddenly wound around her waist and he lifted her into the air, twirling them both round, laughing with delight.

"Albus! Put me down!" Minerva giggled, clinging tighter to him as he slowly set down. A few strands of ebony hair had fallen out of the confines of her customary bun, making her look all the more beautiful in Albus' eyes.

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry about how I behaved. Even if you were meeting someone, I should not have treated you the way I did. I should have supported you." He whispered, looking lovingly into her eyes.

She smirked mischievously at him, pulling his face closer to hers. "Well, I suppose that you've learnt your lesson through this experience."

Recognising her teasing, he decided to play to it. "And what lesson would that be my dear?"

Her mouth was only inches from his and he felt her hot breath tickle his beard as she whispered, "Never believe anything, especially gossip, that is discussed between Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout."

She ended any further conversation by pressing her lips firmly to his.


End file.
